The 75th Hunger (but Luxury) Games
by samanthawoods
Summary: This is a story about a girl from District 2, but she is different than all the other careers. There never was a revolution and the games are still on. We will also see how Katniss and Peeta handle their first year as mentors, as the story switches from the District 2 females POV and Katniss'. This is the third Quarter Quell: Let the 75th Hunger Games begin! (Currently on hold)
1. Chapter 1, the Quarter Quell Rachels POV

**Rachel's POV**

I feel the sun shining on my skin as I walk down the road, heading home. My left knee is a little sore because of the injury I had. I fell on it again today during training. A sound makes me look over my shoulder, but I don't see anything unusual, just the big building with the capitol sign on it. Then I see that there is a small circle of people gathered around something. I decide to go back and watch what is happening. As I come closer, I slowly realize the cheering. I see the boy who lives beside me, Lionel Barker, and some other guy I don't know. I do know that Lionel has his attitude he seems to be wearing everyday now for the past 7 years. We used to like each other when we were kids, but he decided he wanted to train to become a career in the Games and I didn't. That is also the reason why I was here right now. The big building with the Capitol sign is where some of the kids of District 2, including me, are getting drilled to become peacekeepers. It's not like we have a choice though.. When you don't train to get in the Hunger Games, you train to -maybe- become a peacekeeper. I mean, Unlike some kids from my district, I hate the fact that some are training for the annual Hunger Games. But the price for not wanting the chance to volunteer is that I have to train to become a peacekeeper. So kids from 10 to 18 are either training to become a career (sometimes kids from the age of 12 would volunteer to get more sponsors, so they start their training two years before that), or they train to become a peacekeeper. Until our 18th year we usually practice with older weapons, because it is too expensive to let us train with guns and other capitol-weapons. So we train with swords, spears, knives and also bow and arrows. It's not like everyone is to be a peacekeeper, no, just about 10 percent goes off to some outline district to keep them from doing anything 'stupid'. The rest of us will just make trains, or do anything else in the masonry sector. My dad was a peacekeeper for a little less than 20 years. This was long enough to earn enough money for him and his family to live in wealth. He still has to work thought, because my mom is mostly home.

I get ripped out off my thoughts because of a disgusting cracking sound. I look up and see Lionel standing over the other guy, whose nose is now bleeding. He he trying to stand up, but it appears Lionel has also broke his legs with the big brick he is now holding. I feel like I'm about to vomit. I don't understand how Lionel became this person, he used to be so nice and calm. But ever since he started his training, he became aggressive and a complete other person. At the same time, I developed a massive hate towards anyone who used violence. That's why I hate going to my training, I hate fighting. I don't understand why my dad keeps getting back to fighting and anything that has to do with weapons. I thought he learned his lesson when my mom was devastated after her brother was killed in the 50th Hunger Games by some guy from Twelve who later won that Games. But he threw himself at his peacekeeper training and let my mom to deal with her grief by herself. So since then she has been at home, taking care of minor things and she never really recovered from it. I still blame this on my father, even though she doesn't.

I know I can't do anything about this fight that is happening between Lionel and that other guy, and I have no idea why it happened. I decide to get away from this as soon as possible, I can't stand it that there are some many people rooting for them either. It feels like a mini-Hunger Games to me.. they'll probably fight until one of them is dead too, those things happen here..

* * *

As I walk past the Nut -the quarters inside a mountain, it's almost impossible to break into, that's where it got its name-, I think about stopping for a second to wait for my dad, who is now working there. He helps them create better weapons for the peacekeepers and capitol. I have always hated it that my dad helps those people to get even more lethal, but I ensure myself once again that he does it to make sure we still have a cashflow as he stopped working as a peacekeeper himself. I don't have a good relationship with my dad, I always held a grunge against him for letting my mom down. But I do know that he does the things because he thinks it's best for our family. As I look towards the Nut, I see Lyme getting through the front door and that is enough to make me walk towards my house again. I have always disliked her. She was a victor, and my dad made me watch all the Games that our District had won, which are a lot, to be honest. That way I saw her kill many children, and I was not ready to face such a person, so I didn't wait for my dad and walked straight home.

* * *

By the time I'm walking through our yard I'm slightly out of breath. District 2 was build on what used to be called the Rocky Mountains, so it's pretty hilly. We don't have a particularly beautiful district, but I do like our little trips to the small villages, which are spread all over the mountains. We live in the more populated area of our District, and so there are more fights, violence, but also more jobs. As I walk past my favorite place -the swing that me and my mom build at a tree- I wonder what the 3rd quarter quell could be. It's not like I care that much, because there is no chance that I would ever get into that arena. There are so many volunteers here that they select the ones who are actually going to volunteer. Hell, I think they've already chosen the District 2 tributes for the 75th Hunger Games. Those two kids are probably already training extra to be as prepared as possible for everything they can get into in that arena. That's just the way it works in district 1, 2 and 4. It isn't common that someone in another district volunteers. Last year, I really felt for the girl that took her sisters place in district 12. To be honest, I was so happy when she AND her boyfriend won! She already had me cheering for her when she volunteered for her sister, but she stole my heart when she covered the little girl from Eleven, Rue, in all kinds of flowers. I saw the love between her and Peeta, and when the announcement came that two tributes from the same District could win, I -and with me the whole District- was so so happy! Of course my District hoped Cato and Clove would both go home, but I prayed for Katniss and her Peeta. I was overfilled with joy by the thought of Katniss getting reunited with her little sister Prim.

* * *

As I walk through our front door, I see my little brother sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. I silently walk towards him. And indeed, as I already suspected, he is asleep. I take a little bit of his golden hair between my fingers and put it behind his ear. Even though he is a good 8 years younger than me, he looks like me, the only different thing is that my hair is darker, brownish. We are both quite tall and athletic, and I think you could say we are both good looking with our wave-ish hair, light eyes and slightly sun kissed skin. He is still 9 years old, so he only goes to school and he doesn't have to train, not to become a volunteer nor to become a peacekeeper. I really do hope he will choose the latter when the time comes.

A voice suddenly ripped me out of my thoughts: ''Rach?'' I turn around and see my mom standing on the other side of the room. I didn't noticed her until now. My mom always calls me Rach, short for Rachel, or Rachel Clarke, which is my full name. ''You can wake him if you want to, we should go and sit in the living room, the announcement of the Quarter Quell begins in five..'' I nod and turn around to my brother. I softly touch his cheek and whisper his name: ''Percy, wake up..'' He slowly opens his eyes while blue crosses blue and he looks me in the eye. ''Is it time yet'', he asks. I nod once again.

* * *

A few minutes later my both my parents, Percy and me are sitting on the couch. We all look at the screen, my dad and -unfortunately- Percy quite amused and full excitement. My mom and me are both watching because we have to, we would rather skip the whole Games and never think of it again. But well, we have to, so we watch how President Snow takes the nearest yellowish envelope and slowly opens it. Then he speaks: ''as a reminder that even the weakest people couldn't always be saved, any volunteers will be excluded.'' He smiles a little bit. ''Also, there is another unexpected twist in the 75th Hunger Games that will not be revealed until the games have started.'' The last words didn't even get to me. My brain is working overtime as I realize the consequences of this new rule. It could be possible that my worst nightmares became true.

I could go into the arena.

 **-Please give me any feedback, I'd love to learn, as this is my first ever story/fanfic-**


	2. Chapter 2, the Quarter Quell Katniss'POV

**Katniss' POV**

I'm at the small cottage near the lake, the one place I still feel safe after all the horrors I've been through. I just got back from my victory tour and just had to get away for a second. I hear a branch breaking outside and lift my head up, expecting to see Gale, but then I remember and I feel like I just got stabbed in the heart. The capitol couldn't use someone as unpredictable and beautiful as my 'friend' Gale. Because Peeta and I needed to keep up our story, they just thought it'll be better if Gale wasn't around anymore. I know they won't hesitate to kill off more people I cared about, like Gale's family, Madge, and in the worst case my mom and Prim. That's the reason I keep going, that and the fact that I owe it to Gale to feed his family. I go hunting every day to provide Hazel with enough food to feed her family. My family doesn't need the wild, as we can now afford the meat from the butcher. We still like a fresh shot rabbit now and then though..

* * *

Tonight will be the broadcast of the third Quarter Quell. I really fear for my sister, Prim, who would still be in that bowl full of names. And wouldn't it be fun to see the girl I put my life in danger for in an arena? These coincidences happen rather often. It wouldn't be the first time a sibling or child from a victor would be reaped. And then there is the Quarter Quell. I have no idea what would be in that envelope. I did think about a few things. Perhaps they wouldn't give the tributes any weapons, so they should brutally knock each other down with their fists. Or maybe the one's that get reaped most choose someone to go in their place. Perchance they reap from a different age-group? I think about the disgust it would be if only elderly would be around that cornucopia. Maybe, just maybe, they would even triple the tributes, to top the 50th Games. And then there is the fact that this will be Peeta and mine first time to mentor the tributes from District 12. I know there will be a very slight chance to get one of the two out alive, and I already think about the parents I'd have to face when we get back from the capitol. Even though Haymitch swore he'd be there every step off the way, I'm still pretty horrified. No one at the capitol –at least the ones I've talked to- don't like me. I'm just not likeable. Still, sponsors most like me, if I want to be able to land any sponsors for those poor kids.. Or I could just let Peeta do all the talking? But he has already done so much for me.. I just have to figure out a way for people to like me, even when I have to talk.

* * *

As I look outside, I see that the sun is already dangerously close to the horizon, so I don't have that much time left. I quickly check all the traps on any animals and reset them. On my way back I manage to shoot another three birds, although I make sure none of them are mocking jays, they remind me of Rue. I put away my bow and arrows and wait a second at the fence to make sure the electricity isn't already on. When I notice that that is not the case, I effortlessly slide beneath the fence and before I know it I'm at the other side. I breathe the forest air in on last time for today and start walking towards the Hob, to purchase from as many people as I can. Some sweets, bandages, soup and even a bottle of liquor are the outcome. As I walk towards my home, or rather house, as the big villa still didn't really seem like my home, I stop by at Haymitchs' to drop off that bottle of liquor. He gladly accepts it and I wonder what is wrong with him, as it's already late in the afternoon and he is still sober. He must be saving his alcohol for after the announcement.

* * *

Once I get home, I let myself fall down on the couch.

''Katniss?'' a little voice says  
''Hey Prim, you want to join me?' I brought sweets!''

I see her hesitating, and I know why, she is scared of what president Snow will announce in a few minutes.

''I think I have to, don't I?'' she says.

I know she is right and I just reach my hand out for her. She puts her hand in mine, and sits down besides me. My mom walks in and sits herself down in a chair besides us.

We all look at the screen, suddenly the electricity starts and the screen lights up. We watch the program as President Snow takes the nearest yellowish envelope and slowly opens it. Then he speaks: ''as a reminder that even the weakest people couldn't always be saved, any volunteers will be excluded.'' He smiles a little bit. ''Also, there is another unexpected twist in the 75th Hunger Games that will not be revealed until the games have started.'' I feel Prim breathing out in relief. There are nearly any volunteers in our district, so this doesn't really make a difference. If it makes any difference, it will be in the advantage of the outline districts, as the tributes from District 1, 2 and 4 are now to be reaped just like the rest of Panem. They'll still be strong, very strong! The second part is what worries me most. It'll be difficult to mentor my tributes that well, because of that surprise.

I hug Prim and she asks me to put her to bed. Of course I walk her to her room and slowly stroke her hair as she falls asleep..

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
